The Fantasy
by nathaliacam
Summary: Uma One Shot que narra a visita de um grupo de amigos até a Mansão da rua 15 em Forks,que tem fama de ser habitada por vampiros.Pode ser que seja uma simples expedição.Ou o fim de suas vidas.   link /watch?v 2wiFq9LrACU Música /link
1. Prólogo

** Prólogo **

** 31 de outubro de 1845, Forks – Estados Unidos**

A noite estava silenciosa. Não parecia que era noite de Halloween, afinal, nos outros anos, as ruas naquele horário ainda estavam em festa e crianças saiam pedindo doces

Na verdade aquilo aconteceria se todos que estivessem na rua durante o dia não estivessem _mortos._

O grupo de cinco pessoas extremamente brancas caminhava lentamente pelas ruas sombrias que o vento assoviava e fazia que seus cabelos voassem. Eram duas mulheres e três homens: todos vestidos de preto e olhando a todo instante para os lados. Os olhos eram de um vermelho da mesma cor do sangue que escapava de seus lábios.

O grupo então avistou uma casa enorme ao longe. O líder do grupo, que tinha cabelos cor de bronze, olhou para os companheiros atrás de si e todos fizeram um único movimento com a cabeça: aquela casa seria deles.

E a promessa foi cumprida. Alguns minutos depois uma das mulheres, a loira, atirava o corpo de uma mulher e um homem alto e muito forte atirava o de um homem da casa.

Daquele dia em diante a mansão havia sido daqueles que tinham o sobrenome [i] Cullen [/i]. A partir daquele dia corpos começaram a surgir de manhã no meio da rua. Mas, a maioria deles, eram vistos na rua da mansão que se acreditava ser abandonada.

br

Bom, alguns acreditavam – alguns mais supersticiosos acreditavam serem vampiros quem habitavam a casa.

br

Mas como ninguém gostaria que o próximo corpo que fosse encontrado as proximidades da mansão fosse o seu próprio, a rua agora estava inabitada. Não havia ninguém morando ali.

br

Mas não eram só pessoas mortas que eram vistas nas redondezas: pessoas que moram no mesmo quarteirão, dizem que já viram mulheres saírem de dentro da mansão ao raiar do dia. Pálidas e quase desmaiando, elas abriam a grande porta e saiam dali. Ao encostar-se na parede, escorregavam até encontrar o chão e suspiravam cansadas – à noite para elas não devia ter sido das melhores, a julgar-se pela aparência.

br

Mas, o que ninguém via, era que em todas as noites, um dos vampiros saía na sacada da janela de seu quarto e se debruçava ali, aguardando aquilo que nem ele mesmo sabia o que era.


	2. Capítulo 1

**31 de outubro de 2009, Forks – Estados Unidos**

- Larguem de ser medrosos! Não tem nada naquela casa!

A pessoa que encorajava os amigos a entrarem na mansão era Isabella Swan, filha do chefe de polícia. Nada a amedrontava. Era popular por ser a corajosa que não tem medo de briga e que era temida por grande parte dos alunos do colégio.

- Bella, nós não sabemos o que há dentro daquela casa. Você sabe muito bem, nós mesmos já vimos corpos ao amanhecer ali.

- Vocês são um bando de supersticiosos de _merda_. Será que vocês são como a gente dessa cidade, sem cérebro? Será que ninguém nunca parou pra pensar que atrás daquela mansão que vocês – apontou o dedo indicador no peito de Mike, um dos amigos – têm medo, há uma floresta?

- Bella, me diz, que tipo de animal deixa marca de dentes no pescoço de suas vítimas? Que tipo de animal suga o sangue somente dos humanos? – perguntou Jessica, a dos cabelos louros escuros.

- E você sabe se é só dos humanos? Naquela floresta há tudo que é tipo de bicho. Ninguém sabe se há uma _sanguessuga_ entre o lamaçal daquele lugar.

- Quem seria louco de entrar naquela floresta à noite? – Jessica rebateu.

- E quem seria louco de andar naquela rua à noite? – Isabella devolveu a pergunta para a "amiga" e se levantou do banco do refeitório – Eu mesma respondo: nós. Nós seremos os loucos de entrar na mansão na noite de Halloween.

- Hoje? – Angie se assustou.

- Sim, hoje. Digam aos seus pais que terá festa na minha casa hoje à noite. Tragam o que precisarem e me encontrem em frente à mansão _dez para meia noite_. Eu vou esperar vocês.

A garota saiu do refeitório rebolando e atraindo olhares.

**31 de outubro, 23h50min**

Isabella esperava ansiosa a chegada dos amigos. Não era possível que eles iriam a deixar esperando em frente à mansão. Mas, se aquilo acontecesse, eles podiam esquecer que um dia havia a conhecido.

Bella, como assim era chamada, tinha o gênio muito forte. Filha única de Charlie e Renée Swan, sempre teve tudo o que queria em suas mãos. Nada nunca lhe foi negado e, talvez por esse motivo, seja a garota mais temida do colégio – se sua vontade não é feita, o troco será dado. Seja quem for.

Desde pequena ouvira histórias de que a mansão era habitada por vampiros e muitas vezes sentiu medo disso quando passava ali por perto. Mas, desde que tinha quinze anos – e hoje tinha dezessete – tinha feito a promessa de que em uma das noites de Halloween ela pisaria dentro daquela casa. E faria mais: acamparia lá dentro para saber se existia ou não os vampiros que diziam.

Olhou para o relógio mais uma vez. Estavam dois minutos atrasados.

Sem perceber, Bella começou a andar de um lado para o outro na rua cheia de pedras, fazendo com que os pés fizessem um barulho e outro barulho dentro da mansão foi ouvido.

No mesmo instante Bella olhou para a sacada do lado esquerdo da casa. Tinha uma grande janela e uma cortina balançava atrás do vidro e parte dela saía para fora.

Um arrepio cortou o corpo de Isabella e ela passou as mãos no braço, agora totalmente arrepiado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Eric disse assim que chegou perto de Bella, que estava com um olhar assustado no rosto.

- Não, não foi nada. Vocês estão atrasados, vamos logo.

- Nos desculpe, tivemos que burlar o caminho. A ponte se rompeu – Jess se desculpou.

- Fiquei sabendo. Agora vamos logo.

- Um segundo – Mike puxou o braço de Bella antes que ela subisse na calçada que levava ao portão da casa – O que nós realmente vamos fazer?

- Para provar a toda essa gente mesquinha da cidade que não há droga de vampiro nenhum aí dentro, nós vamos entrar e passar a noite aí.

- O que? – Ângela gritou – Bella, não.

- Só me acompanha quem quer. Mas você bem deve saber que se não vier comigo vai pagar.

Ângela engoliu seco e resolveu acompanhar os outros.

A mão de Bella tocou o frio metal que fazia o portão que levava ao jardim da casa e o abriu. O rangido foi alto e todos se entreolharam. Menos Bella.

Ela seguiu na frente, adentrando o portão e caminhando rapidamente no jardim de folhas secas.

A noite estava gelada e Bella esfregava as mãos nos braços tentando, em vão, aquecer-se enquanto os amigos já reclamavam,

A porta da casa da mansão foi aberta antes mesmo de Isabella encostar a mão. Ela apenas deu de ombros e entrou no lugar.

_Olá! Bom, pelo que estou vendo a história está sendo bem recebida! Pois bem, vamos ficar combinados assim: todos os dias eu venho e posto um capítulo e deixo o spoiler do próximo. Não comentei aqui, mas The Fantasy, após seu fim, tem continuação sim! É uma espécie de saga de One Shots. _

_Vou deixar o spoiler e quero que vocês deixem muitos, muuuitos reviews! Isso me motiva a escrever!_

**Spoiler:**

_"Ao passar pela sala, todos se depararam com Ângie completamente pálida e estática._

_- Ângie? – Eric estalou os dedos na frente do rosto da garota – O que aconteceu? _

_- Eu ouvi. Eu ouvi um barulho lá de cima_.

**[...]**

_"- Eric? – Isabella chamou quando viu que Eric não estava mais no cômodo – Eric, cadê você?_

_Ele não respondeu._

_- Você está querendo fazer gracinha, não é? Palhaço, eu já sei onde você está._

_Caminhou até o guarda-roupas ao lado e, ao abrir, um grito saiu de sua boca."_


	3. Capítulo 2

O primeiro cômodo era uma superfície plana e sem móveis. Vazia e tudo que havia ali era poeira. Muita poeira. Ao fundo havia uma escada larga que levava ao segundo andar, e ao lado direito do cômodo havia mais uma entrada, que levava a um outro cômodo, certamente.

- Não tem nada aqui, viram? Agora a gente já pode voltar? – Ângie reclamou.

- Já estou ficando cansada dessas reclamações insuportáveis de vocês. Eu já disse, não precisa me seguir se tem consciência do que vai te acontecer depois. Não tem nada aqui, mas esse é apenas um cômodo dos muitos que parece ter.

Isabella andou lentamente até o outro cômodo e olhou.

- Para a felicidade dos medrosinhos, aqui também não tem nada. Parece que era a cozinha.

De fato. Ali havia uma pia com uma torneira empoeirada. Um armário no canto e uma geladeira fechada. Isabella caminhou até ali, tendo Mike de companhia. Quando parou de frente a pia, tocou a torneira, vendo a cor suja da poeira em contato com sua pele.

O sentimento de curiosidade que não era explicado tomou conta de Isabella e ela resolveu tentar abrir a torneira.

- Que estranho. Tem água aqui – disse.

- E isso quer dizer que alguém vive aqui. Isso ta começando a ficar interessante – Jess parou ao lado de Bella, pegando um pouco da água que caía da torneira e passando nas mãos.

- Finalmente alguém que não está morrendo de medo. Bora lá pra cima? – propôs Isabella.

- Vamos.

Ao passar pela sala, todos se depararam com Ângie completamente pálida e estática.

- Ângie? – Eric estalou os dedos na frente do rosto da garota – O que aconteceu?

- Eu ouvi. Eu ouvi um barulho lá de cima.

- Que barulho?

- Uma gargalhada. Tem alguém aqui. Vamos embora, vamos embora, por favor!

- Bella. Eu acho melhor que você deixe Ângie ir. Ela está morrendo de medo, ela pode ter um ataque qualquer aqui, e vai ser só mais um peso para que nós carreguemos daqui pra frente – disse Eric.

- É verdade. Pode ir, Ângie. Depois a gente te conta – Isabella disse seguindo em direção a escada.

- Bella? – Ângie chamou.

- Sim?

- Você vai querer brigar comigo se eu for? Olha, eu posso ficar, eu…

- Ângie, eu não disse que a gente iria te contar depois? Isso significa que eu entendo que você é uma super medrosa e que não dá conta de passar por isso. Pronto. Pode ir, você vai continuar a ser da minha turma.

- Muito obrigada, Bella. Eu te vejo amanhã.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto da garota, que logo depois de dizer essas palavras, saiu correndo da casa e, assim que ela passou, a porta bateu com força sem que ninguém encostasse nela.

- Alguém mais vai ser medroso ao ponto de sair correndo daqui feito a Ângie? Se tiver, que vá logo. Aproveite que meu humor está bom e…

A fala de Isabella não pôde ser completa pelo grito alto e fino que invadiu o lugar. Jess colocou as mãos nos ouvidos, tentando se proteger do barulho agudo e em seguida seu olhar se tomou de pânico.

- É a voz da Ângie. Eu tenho certeza, é ela. – dizia Jess totalmente apavorada.

- Mike – Isabella chamou – Tenho quase certeza que não é Ângie, então confira. Se não tiver acontecido nada com ela, ela deve estar saindo pelo portão.

Mike confirmou com a cabeça e andou lentamente em direção a grande porta, abrindo devagar e chegando a cabeça para fora da porta. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua pele de repente ficou pálida.

- Ela não está aqui.

- Já deve ter ido então – Isabella deu de ombros.

- Você acabou de dizer que se não tivesse acontecido nada ela estaria no portão – disse Jess.

- Com essa lerdeza toda do Mike pra olhar, é bem capaz que ela já esteja no final da rua, não é? Fica tranqüila, Jess. Se tivesse algo lá fora tinha nos atacado quando entramos, ok? Sem grilos. Agora, por favor, vamos subir?

- Bella – disse Jess com medo na voz – E a gargalhada que Ângie disse que tinha ouvido lá de cima?

- E pra onde foi toda aquela coragem, aquela coisa de "agora isso começou a ficar interessante"? Sumiu de uma hora pra outra? Deixa de bobagem, Jess. Ou vai querer ir embora e testar você mesma se tem alguém lá fora?

- Você não acabou de dizer que se tivesse teria nos atacado quando nós chegamos?

- E vocês vão crer em tudo que eu digo?

- Bella, eu não estou entendendo.

- Cala a boca e vamos subir logo que essa história já me encheu a paciência?

Todos assentiram calados e seguiram Isabella até o segundo andar da mansão.

O fim da escada dava para o meio de um corredor grande e cheio de portas, que deviam ser quartos. Empoeirados do mesmo jeito que o resto da casa, eles caminhavam lentamente pelo piso de madeira. Isabella então parou em frente a porta do fim do corredor.

- Eric, você vem comigo. Jess e Mike vão para essa porta – indicou para a porta ao lado – Nos encontramos aqui mesmo em… - olhou para o relógio em seu pulso – cinco minutos. Qualquer coisa gritem.

Eric foi para o lado de Isabella. A mesma abriu a porta lentamente, escutando o ranger e sorrindo ao se deparar com o quarto vazio, somente com uma cama ao centro.

Os dois entraram medindo os passos, olhando para todos os lados a todo instante, prestando atenção ao mínimo ruído que ouviam, para perceber se havia algum que não era deles.

- Bella, você acha mesmo que Ângie está bem?

- Você também, Eric?

- Eu só estou preocupado, Bella. Aquele grito… Eu conheço aquele grito.

- Gritos são todos iguais, Eric. Deixa de palhaçada. Ângie está bem, fique tranqüilo. A única coisa que nós dois temos que nos preocupar é em inspecionar esse cômodo.

- Certo…

Eric andava agora mais depressa em direção a cama. Lá se deitou, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Legal. Se existe algum vampiro aqui ele não se dá o trabalho de comprar um caixão para dormir. Para ele uma cama mesmo serve. Isso é ótimo. Bella, nós não precisamos mais armar aquela barraca lá embaixo. Se todos os quartos forem iguais a este, não vai precisar.

- É, é verdade. Me espere aqui, eu vou lá embaixo buscar a barraca para irmos falar com Jessica e Mike.

- Beleza.

Isabella saiu do cômodo, deixando Eric sozinho e desceu rapidamente as escadas, encostando a mão no corrimão. Assim que chegou ao primeiro andar da casa, pegou a mochila, colocou-a nas costas e subiu novamente.

- Eric? – Isabella chamou quando viu que Eric não estava mais no cômodo – Eric, cadê você?

Ele não respondeu.

- Você está querendo fazer gracinha, não é? Palhaço, eu já sei onde você está.

Caminhou até o guarda-roupas ao lado e, ao abrir, um grito saiu de sua boca.

Quando Jessica e Mike escutaram o grito, saíram correndo em direção ao quarto onde estavam Bella e Eric, e se depararam com Isabella estática, com as mãos na boca, olhando fixamente para dentro do guarda-roupas.

- O que aconteceu? – Jessica perguntou.

- Eric…

Mike caminhou até onde Isabella estava e sua boca se escancarou.

A cena que todos viram era do corpo de Eric jogado dentro do guarda-roupas, o pescoço furado e um filete de sangue escorrendo.

_Então? O que estão achando? Vamos, deixem bastante reviews para fazer essa simples autora feliz *-*. Sei que estou sendo meio má de parar nas melhores partes, mas isso é melhor, para deixar a curiosidade de vocês aflorar..._

_Enfim, quem puder, dá uma passadinha na outra fic que eu tenho aqui no FF. "Changing in the 15th Ave". _

_O que vocês acham que vai acontecer hm? Acham que a Bella vai conseguir se salvar? E quanto ao resto? O que será que aconteceu com Angela? Algo eu garanto: não foi como Eric..._

_Hm... Como combinado, segue o Spoiler do próximo capítulo._

_Vejo vocês amanhã! Beijo e COMENTEM!_

**SPOILER:**

**[…]**

_- Ele… Ele ta morto? – Jessica sussurrou com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto._

_- Está – disse Mike pegando no pulso de Eric – Não tem batimentos. Nós temos que sair daqui._

_- Não tem como – disse Isabella._

**[…]**

_Ela olhou para trás, vendo o rosto tomado de pânico dos dois amigos e respirou fundo.  
><em>

_- E quanto a eles? – perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos vermelhos do vampiro._

**[…]**

_- Olá – o homem da poltrona se levantou e caminhou até Isabella – Muito prazer, Isabella Swan._

_- Como sabe o meu nome?_

_O homem entortou os lábios num sorriso irônico._

_br_

_- Sem perguntas agora. Me chamo Edward, muito prazer._


	4. Capítulo 3

- Ele… Ele ta morto? – Jessica sussurrou com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Está – disse Mike pegando no pulso de Eric – Não tem batimentos. Nós temos que sair daqui.

- Não tem como – disse Isabella.

- Por quê? – perguntou Jessica

- Se existe um vampiro aqui dentro, existem mais. Aquele grito foi de Ângie sim, eu só não queria dizer. Se sairmos vai ter algum deles esperando por nós lá fora. Vamos ter que ficar aqui.

- Nós vamos morrer – Mike disse.

- Sem decisões precipitadas. Não dá pra ficar olhando em cada cômodo mais.

- Agora nós sabemos mesmo o que tem aqui – disse Jess – E agora?

- Vamos esperar.

Os três se sentaram no chão do quarto, esperando por algo que nem eles mesmos sabiam o que era.

Enquanto o silêncio pairava, na cabeça dos três se passava coisas totalmente diferentes.

Jessica só pensava em arrependimento. Arrependimento por ter aceitado toda essa ideia maluca de entrar naquela casa, arrependimento de ter medo de Bella, arrependimento de ter a ambição de ser do grupo de Bella. Pra que? Por que não ser somente mais uma adolescente comum? E, naquele momento, ela se lembrou daquelas garotas que um dia ela esnobou. Inveja porque elas não iriam morrer por causa de um capricho de uma garota que agora ela odiava.

Já os de Isabella era somente em quando ela sair dali, viva, contaria para a escola toda o que tinha acontecido e seria ainda mais famosa por isso. Nada mal.

Os de Mike talvez eram os mais desconectos e…

- Oi!

Um homem muito branco e de cabelos amarelos, olhos vermelho sangue e dentes extremamente brancos, parou a frente dos estudantes, sorrindo abertamente.

- Oi – Isabella se levantou – Você é…?

- Jasper, muito prazer. Você é Isabella, eu suponho.

- Sim – olhou em seus olhos – Como sabe?

- Meu companheiro me disse. Você é estranha, Isabella – o vampiro começou a andar em volta de Isabella – Esses dois aqui estão sentindo muito medo. Já você… Só vejo coragem.

- Pois é – sorriu irônica – Eu não tenho medo de vocês.

- Ah é? Será que você poderia nos acompanhar?

Essa talvez foi a primeira vez na noite que Isabella sentiu medo.

Ali ela concluiu que em nenhum momento o povo da cidade, que ela julgava ignorante e sem noção de nada, estava certo o tempo todo quanto àquela mansão. Ali vivia sim um grupo de vampiros e esses tinham matado dois de seus amigos.

Ela olhou para trás, vendo o rosto tomado de pânico dos dois amigos e respirou fundo. 

- E quanto a eles? – perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos vermelhos do vampiro.

- Eu sinto muito, mas estes não poderão nos acompanhar. O meu chefe só tem interesse em você, mocinha. O resto dos seus amigos serão deixados aqui e mais tarde daremos um jeito neles.

- E se eu não quiser ir…?

- Ficará aqui com ele e abandonará a única chance de sair inteira daqui.

- Bella – Jess implorou para a amiga.

- O que você quer que eu faça, Jess? É a minha sobrevivência.

- É a nossa sobrevivência. É culpa única e exclusivamente sua de nós estarmos morrendo agora. Será que você pode parar de pensar só em você pelo menos um segundo? – a garota falou em voz alta demais.

- Olhe o jeito que você fala comigo, Stanley.

- Faço minhas suas palavras, Isabella – disse Jasper – Eu não tenho o mínimo de paciência para humanos insuportáveis que não sabem o valor da vida que em breve eles não terão mais. Escutem bem, caros amiguinhos dela – o vampiro se aproximou de Jess, pegando em seu queixo e olhando para Mike -, se vocês não quisessem ter vindo era só se afrontarem contra ela, ok? Agora chega de picuinhas ridículas. Isabella, o que você vai querer?

- Eu vou com você – disse segura – Mas com uma condição.

- Diga.

- Eu tenho que saber para onde eu vou e fazer o quê.

- Você irá se encontrar com o meu chefe, querida. Ele manifestou interesse em você e quer conhecê-la.

Nenhuma outra palavra foi dita. Isabella caminhou lentamente com Jasper até a porta do cômodo e olhou para trás, vendo os amigos pela ultima vez e o rosto molhado de Jessica.

Jasper andou na frente de Isabella, lhe mostrando o caminho entre o amplo corredor. Ali era maior ainda do que ela imaginava ser. Ao virar a esquerda mais duas vezes, ficou de frente a uma enorme porta, muito maior que as outras no lugar. Era enorme e larga, a madeira era cuidadosamente esculpida e talvez a única coisa daquele lugar que não era carregado de poeira.

O vampiro abriu a porta e Isabella viu um outro homem muito forte, com os braços na frente do corpo, imóvel como pedra, olhando fixamente para um ponto atrás dos dois. Ao fundo havia um outro homem, sentado numa confortável poltrona, com a mão no queixo, estudando milimetricamente o rosto de Isabella.

- Olá – o homem da poltrona se levantou e caminhou até Isabella – Muito prazer, Isabella Swan.

- Como sabe o meu nome?

O homem entortou os lábios num sorriso irônico.

br

- Sem perguntas agora. Me chamo Edward, muito prazer.

- Oi, Edward – rolou os olhos, entediada – Se não for pedir demais… Será que dá pra você me adiantar o que é que vocês querem comigo?

- Não – disse grossamente enquanto se virava para o homem imóvel ali a frente e Jasper – Podem ir. Qualquer coisa eu mando chamar. Cuidem dos outros.

Os dois homens simplesmente assentiram com a cabeça e se viraram, fechando a grande porta depois de terem saído.

_Bella finalmente encontrou Edward... E agora_? _O que será que ele fará com ela_? _A pergunta sobre Angela continua no ar._

_Vamos fazer uma enquete_? _Mande para mim uma review dizendo para mim o que aconteceu com Angela. Os candidatos que acertarem _**ganharão um personagem de suma importância na terceira ou quarta temporada da fic** (porque a segunda já está escrita e a terceira em fase de finalização)** que já está confirmada**_**. **__Interessante não? Pense bem e não deixe de enviar!_

_Como prometido de sempre, segue o spoiler do próximo capítulo._

_Beijos, até amanhã._

**SPOILER:**

**[…]**

_Antes que Isabella pudesse responder, ouviu gritos de pedidos de misericórdia, pedidos de socorro e ganidos de dor._

_- Eles estão os matando, não é? – Isabella fechou os olhos com força, tentando tirar de sua cabeça a cena que teimava imaginar._

**[…]**

_- Você não pode me forçar a nada._

_- Posso. Posso perfeitamente te forçar a fazer o que eu mandar. Eu sinto lhe dizer, Swan., mas aqui sou eu quem mando. Você não está no seu colégio. _

_- Por favor! Me deixa sair daqui!_


	5. Capítulo 4

- Sinto muito não poder lhe oferecer nada a beber ou comer, senhorita Swan. Não tenho seu tipo de comida aqui, me desculpe.

- Mesmo se tivesse, eu não aceitaria, muito obrigada.

- Acho que você já tem uma idéia do que nós somos, correto?

- Vampiros.

- Exatamente. E, bom, como eu sei bem que todos dessa cidade morrem de medo dessa minha querida mansão, eu gostaria de saber uma coisa, Isabella: o que te trouxe aqui?

- Eu queria tapar a boca desse povo de uma vez. Eu não acreditava em toda essa balela de que vampiros existem aqui e etc. Então eu convoquei esse grupo de amigos para acamparmos aqui e quando todos vissem que nós saímos ilesos da mansão, iria acabar de uma vez por todas esse boato que até então eu acreditava não ter fundamento nenhum.

- Creio que agora, Isabella – o vampiro tocou levemente o ombro da garota, que caiu sentada na poltrona – Você saiba que o povo dessa cidade não é tão ignorante quanto você imaginava ser. Eles sabem o que dizem. Eles sabem exatamente do que eles estão falando, porque já foram dadas provas suficientes para acreditarem nisso.

- Provas?

- Há algum tempo atrás eu fiquei cansado de toda a monotonia dessa casa e saí às ruas. Algo que você não sabe é que no sol eu me diferencio das outras pessoas. Minha pele ganha um rubor excessivo e dá a impressão de brilho. Como se tivessem me coberto de gel. Isso chamou a atenção dos que estavam nas ruas, e, o que eu não sabia, é que havia outra vampira nesse exato momento onde eu estava. Através de seu pensamento, eu fiquei sabendo que ela iria chamar a guarda dos Volturi, me denunciando. Fui obrigado a matá-la e a matar todos que estavam nas ruas, para que ninguém se lembrasse do ocorrido.

- Você fez uma chacina a céu aberto?

- Algo assim.

- Posso fazer perguntas?

- Somente relacionadas a esse assunto.

- Muito bem. Quem são os Volturi?

- Vocês não tem presidentes em seus países? Aqueles que comandam, que ditam regras e leis? Os Volturi fazem isso. Mas, diferente das penas humanas, nós temos somente pena de morte. Qualquer regra quebrada você é condenado a morte.

- Nossa… E… Através do pensamento?

- Como você acha que eu sei o seu nome? Eu li seu pensamento, minha querida.

- E você faz isso como?

- Quando se é transformado num vampiro você ganha poderes. Alice me disse que vocês viriam e Jasper somente fez com que você tivesse ainda mais coragem para vir. Grande parte de seu desejo está aqui, minha querida. É pura ilusão.

- Vocês já sabiam…

- Há muito mais tempo que você imagina.

Antes que Isabella pudesse responder, ouviu gritos de pedidos de misericórdia, pedidos de socorro e ganidos de dor.

- Eles estão os matando, não é? – Isabella fechou os olhos com força, tentando tirar de sua cabeça a cena que teimava imaginar.

- Sim. Me desculpe pelo barulho. Isso faz parte da diversão deles, espero que não se incomode.

- Jess está me chamando… Eu não posso ouvir isso…

- Dói? Mas você não sente absolutamente nada por ela…

- Eu sei, mas… ela está me chamando enquanto é morta. Isso é tortura psicológica.

- Eu sinto muito. Infelizmente eu não posso dizer a eles pra fazê-los falar mais baixo. É parte da diversão de meus companheiros.

- É assim que vocês caçam? Esperando que alguém venha até aqui?

- É claro que não – sorriu irônico – Se fosse assim eu já teria morrido de sede, minha querida. Saímos a noite, às vezes. Raramente recebemos visitas, e nunca de um grupo tão grande como esse. É impossível não querer se divertir.

- Hm…

- Assustada?

- Não… Pensativa. Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Edward apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Alguns dizem que vêem mulheres saindo daqui, tontas e muito pálidas. Vocês não as matam…

- Não. Quando saímos a noite, as vezes encontramos mulheres interessantes. As trazemos pra cá, damos um pouco de prazer a elas e, as que merecem, nós damos a ela um outro meio de vida.

- Que é?

- Elas tem o prazer de se tornar uma de nós.

- Prazer? Vocês as transformam num monstro e acham que elas tem prazer nisso?

- Monstro? Minha cara Isabella, se eu fosse você, mudaria meu conceito. Quem sabe, se eu achar que você merece, eu a transformo num de nós?

- Eu jamais permitiria isso.

- E você tentaria me impedir como? Não tem escapatória.

- Você não pode me forçar a nada.

- Posso. Posso perfeitamente te forçar a fazer o que eu mandar. Eu sinto lhe dizer, Swan., mas aqui sou eu quem mando. Você não está no seu colégio.

- E você tentaria me impedir como? Não tem escapatória.

- Você não pode me forçar a nada.

- Posso. Posso perfeitamente te forçar a fazer o que eu mandar. Eu sinto lhe dizer, Swan., mas aqui sou eu quem mando. Você não está no seu colégio.

- Por favor! Me deixa sair daqui!

- Agora você está com medo? Ah, por favor! Achei que você merecesse.

- Se eu não merecer eu vou embora daqui?

- Bom, se você não merecer você vai embora sim. Quer dizer… Sua alma vai para o céu… Ou para o inferno. E seu corpo… Bem, seu corpo vai ficar jogado no meio da rua ou do jardim como o dos demais.

- E se eu merecer…?

- Você vai embora, se quiser. Mas, é claro, com aquela condição.

- Ser um monstro.

- Eu não digo um monstro, mas se prefere pensar assim… Não posso fazer nada.

- E você… Já sabe se eu mereço ou não?

Isabella agora temia a resposta. Seus olhos se fecharam com força e ela engoliu seco.

Saber que estava nas mãos de um monstro e não poderia fazer nada a deixava apavorada. Ele estava certo, ela não tinha escapatória. Ou seria uma vampira ou morreria como o resto do grupo.

- Sim, Isabella. Você é merecedora por vários aspectos. Primeiro, pela coragem de vir até aqui, de tentar acampar aqui, mesmo que não seja por uma razão muito cabível a mim. Provar que eu não existo… Onde já se viu? Mas isso não desmerece sua coragem. Você é sim uma merecedora.

- Isso quer dizer que vocês irão me transformar.

- Eu irei te transformar. Mas antes eu quero esclarecer algumas coisas.

O vampiro andou lentamente até Isabella com as mãos elegantemente dentro dos bolsos e um sorriso torto no rosto.

- Você certamente vai querer sair correndo desta mansão quando estiver transformada. Mas, Isabella, isto não é a melhor decisão a ser tomada.

- Vai querer me prender aqui também?

- Não me afronte. O que foi a razão para seu merecimento pode ser a razão para a sua morte.

- Me desculpe – admitiu humildemente, engolindo o orgulho a seco.

- Pode não ser a melhor decisão a ser tomada porque o mundo lá fora, principalmente para nós, é muito mais perigoso. Você tem que medir os seus atos, ser calculista todo o tempo.

- Por que?

- Você tem que viver na sociedade sem chamar a atenção para si. Não pode levantar suspeita alguma do que você realmente é, tem que tomar cuidado com quem e onde você vai caçar.

- E ainda tem os Volturi… - Isabella acrescentou pensativa.

_E então_? _Examinando os prols e contras do Edward, o que vocês fariam_? _Tentariam escapar de alguma forma ou se deixariam transformar_?

_Uma boa questão. Envie um review com sua resposta e não se esqueça de participar do concurso que está valendo _**um personagem com seu nome e características na terceira ou quarta temporada da fic que terá suma importância. **_Envie um review com a sua opinião e cruze os dedos para acertar._

_Segue o próximo spoiler. Beijos!_

**Spoiler:**

_- Você se acha muito importante, não é?_

_- Eu sou importante. Você está falando com um dos vampiros mais respeitados do mundo, minha querida. Esse convite que lhe foi dado nunca será oferecido a ninguém._

**[…]**

_O assunto foi interrompido por Alice – a vampira baixinha dos cabelos compridos – que estava séria e andava olhando diretamente para Isabella._

_- Edward, está na hora._


	6. Capítulo 5

- Sim, ainda tem os Volturi.

Edward sorriu ironicamente e se virou para o lado, caminhando lentamente.

- Você deve bem saber que, a partir do momento que entrou nesta casa, não verá nenhum de seus parentes mais, a não ser que seja escondida. E, se não quiser ficar conosco aqui na mansão, terá que sair da cidade. E na vida que você vai ter aí fora, você irá encontrar milhares de vampiros. Alguns muito bons… E outros muito maus. Alguns deles vão denunciar qualquer deslize seu para os Volturi, que não vão pensar duas vezes antes de vir matar você.

- Parece muito mais complicado que a vida dos humanos.

- É como eu disse. Vocês tem outros tipos de penas para seus erros. A nós a única é a pena de morte. Sem direito a julgamento em sua defesa.

- Eu nunca deveria ter vindo aqui.

- Minha cara Isabella, você não me parece o tipo de pessoa que escaparia desse destino. Nada é por acaso. Se você está aqui é porque era para estar e, mesmo que não viesse e nos encontrasse, toparia com outros vampiros por aí, que fariam exatamente o mesmo que eu vou fazer. E de uma maneira muito pior.

- Então você quer dizer que o destino dos meus amigos era a morte?

- Exatamente. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles se encontrariam com um de nós por aí, ou até mesmo morreria nas mãos de um bandido, o que seria um desperdício de sangue.

- Isso me parece ser tão irreal…

- Acostume-se.

- Então vocês vão mesmo me transformar.

- Sim. Mas você vai ter o privilégio de ser transformada pelo principal membro do grupo que habita essa casa. Tenho medo de deixá-la nas mãos dos outros e eles não resistirem, já que são mais novos que eu.

- Por que todo esse interesse em mim?

- Sabe, Isabella… - ele caminhou novamente em direção a garota, apoiou-se nos braços da poltrona e encarou-a de perto – Há muitos anos eu venho em busca de uma companheira fiel, mas nunca encontrei uma que estivesse a minha digna altura.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Eu acho que você é perfeita para ocupar esse cargo. Corajosa, sem medo, fiel, e, acima de tudo – pegou no queixo de Isabella -, linda – seus dedos deslizaram pelo osso maxilar da garota que estremeceu.

- Você quer que eu seja sua…

- Companheira. Ora, não vai me decepcionar quanto a isso, vai? Isso será muito mais prazeroso pra você que sair por esse mundo, correndo risco de morrer a cada esquina que passar. Aqui você terá comida garantida, um bom lar, pessoas que te temem e um

- Você se acha muito importante, não é?

- Eu _sou_ importante. Você está falando com um dos vampiros mais respeitados do mundo, minha querida. Esse convite que lhe foi dado nunca será oferecido a ninguém.

- Mas por que eu? Você tinha Ângie e Jessica aqui também. Eu só não consigo entender por que me quer tanto assim.

- Eu já lhe disse. Nenhuma está a minha altura, Isabella.

- É do mesmo jeito né? Ou eu aceito, ou eu aceito. Sem escolhas.

- Não. Você pode perfeitamente dizer não a mim e sair desta casa para sair da cidade.

- E por que eu vou ter que sair da cidade?

- Eu nunca vou permitir que outro grupo de vampiros se instale em Forks. Esse lugar já nos pertence há cento e sessenta e cinco anos.

- Mas… Tudo bem. Eu posso te perguntar algumas coisas sobre?

- Pode.

- Quanto tempo dura?

- Duas horas no máximo.

- Certo…

Isabella encostou a cabeça nas costas da poltrona e suspirou. Ela pensava em aproveitar cada instante dos poucos minutos que agora tinha como humana. Sabendo bem do que lhe aconteceria, ela só queria sentir sua respiração acelerada e o coração batendo simultaneamente, o sangue que agora corria em seu corpo, em poucas horas seria aquilo que seria de mais precioso pra ela: seu alimento. 

Um arrepio cortou o corpo da garota quando em sua mente veio a imagem dela mesma muito bem vestida, de braços dados com Edward, mas a aparência um tanto diferente: os olhos da mesma cor dos dele, os lábios mais vermelhos e os famosos dentes caninos pontudos e afiados.

De certa forma aquilo para ela não podia ser tão ruim assim. Para alguém que sempre foi acostumada a ter tudo o que quisesse e não aceitar não como resposta, agora ela teria ainda mais motivos para que as pessoas tivessem medo. Aquilo de certa forma lhe daria poder e, mesmo que antes fosse difícil acontecer, agora era uma garantia de que ela nunca sofreria nenhum tipo de atentado. Ao menos se continuasse a viver ali.

Mas, ora, viver com Edward dentro daquela mansão não podia ser ruim! Pelo que pode perceber, todos os vampiros que ali moravam obedeciam firmemente a Edward, ele era o líder do grupo. E companheira de líder, líder seria. Todos teriam que respeitá-la, tratá-la do jeito que ela gostaria de ser tratada. Se não…

Isso fez com que um sorriso – um mero entortar de lábios – surgisse no rosto de Isabella e Edward percebeu.

- O que pensa?

- Só parei pra pensar que não será tão ruim assim. 

- Sabia que você era sensata, minha querida.

Mas também havia um lado ruim. Para quem reinar? Para um bando de vampiros brutos? Oh, grande vantagem! E… Isabella não sabia se agüentaria ficar trancafiada num castelo durante semanas, saindo somente à noite, as escondidas, para matar alguém.

Mas não tinha escolha. Era isso ou enfrentar o mundo, correndo risco de ser pega quebrando qualquer regra e morrendo nas mãos dos Volturi.

- Quando vai ser?

- Me desculpe?

- Quando vai ser? A transformação.

- Só estou esperando que Alice venha me dizer que é a hora certa. Não vai demorar, queira se acalmar.

- Vai doer muito?

Edward não pôde se conter ao soltar uma gargalhada.

- Bom… Você vai ficar sentindo como se estivesse sendo queimada viva, mas depois vai passar.

- Queimada viva?

- Vamos Bella! Onde está toda aquela sua coragem?

O assunto foi interrompido por Alice – a vampira baixinha dos cabelos compridos – que estava séria e andava olhando diretamente para Isabella.

- Edward, está na hora.

- Certo.

Não bastou mais nenhuma palavra para que Alice desse meia volta e saísse do quarto, fechando a porta com mais calma dessa vez.

- Vai ser agora? – a voz de Isabella falhou ao perguntar.

- Daqui a pouco. Antes eu quero que você tenha sua _última_ experiência como humana.

_Bom, gente, estamos chegando ao fim... É, tudo que é bom dura pouco, mas, não se esqueçam, de que as duas próximas continuações já estão escritas e prontas para a postagem. _

**OBSERVAÇÃO SOBRE O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **_O próximo capítulo segue com um lemon. Não vai contar exatamente como um capítulo porque não acho que tenha importância para isso. Mesmo assim vai ser postado amanhã, vendo como o post do dia. São três páginas simples do word, uma cena deletada. Não se assustem se depois de amanhã vier como capítulo 6._

_Lembrando, novamente, do concurso! _**Mande uma review comentando sobre a sua opinião sobre o que aconteceu com Angela. Lembrando que ela não teve um final como o dos outros. Não sabemos nem se ela morreu, muito menos como. O ganhador terá um personagem com seu nome e características na terceira ou quarta temporada da fic, que já está planejada. **

_Até amanhã._

_Não vou deixar spoiler por não se tratar de um capítulo, mas dica: _**É um lemon de três páginas! Sentiram a potencia né... kk**

Beijos.


	7. Cena deletada

O vampiro puxou a Isabella pela cintura, não dando tempo algum para que ela pudesse responder a sua provocação. A boca vermelha e sôfrega foi duramente colocada em cima da garota, que arfou de surpresa. O beijo não era o que se possa chamar de calmo. Os lábios se mexiam com pressa sobre os outros, as línguas se encontrando e se enroscando ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos corriam os dois corpos.

br

Edward esfregava seus quadris na altura dos de Isabella, fazendo com que ela sentisse toda a excitação que tomava seu corpo, mesmo por cima das roupas. As mãos geladas de Edward foram ao encontro da barra da blusa de Isabella e a puxou rapidamente e um pedaço da peça foi rasgado e jogado para o lado, no chão. As mãos de Isabella, que a essa altura se encontravam em volta do pescoço do vampiro, desceram por suas costas, afagando por onde passavam e ela desabotoou rapidamente os botos da camisa. Mas, o que era rápido para Isabella, para Edward demorava uma eternidade, então ele simplesmente empurrou as mãos dela e tirou ele mesmo a roupa, aos rasgões.

br

As unhas da garota arranharam as costas brancas do homem que, mesmo não sentindo nenhum tipo de dor, urrou na boca de Isabella, deixando-se deleitar do prazer que aquelas duas pequenas mãos lhe proporcionavam, então decidiu fazer o mesmo: puxou seu sutiã - o fecho se rompendo com a força e o elástico deixando a marca vermelha na pele delicada -. Com isso, Isabella não pôde se conter ao soltar um gemido de dor pelo ocorrido, então Edward a virou de costas e passou rapidamente a língua no lugar machucado. Nenhuma outra reação foi imposta a Isabella a não ser fechar os olhos e deixar que a cabeça caísse para trás, desfrutando do prazer dentro da dor.

br

Sensação de dor apagada, Edward a virou novamente para frente, deixando seus olhos se deleitarem com a visão dos seios juvenis e arrepiados, tanto pelo frio, pela vergonha, e pelo prazer. Um sorriso safado apareceu no rosto do vampiro, que se inclinou para frente, tomando um dos mamilos da boca e dando voltas no mesmo com a língua gelada. Um gemido singelo saiu de dentro dos lábios de Isabella. Esta já tinha tido experiências desse tipo antes, mas nada, nada se igualava ao que estava sentindo agora.

br

- Edward…

br

Um empurrão e Isabella estava jogada na poltrona, olhando para Edward. O rosto ligeiramente corado e a respiração ofegante faziam com que o peito de Isabella subisse e abaixasse rapidamente por conta da respiração. Os olhos presos em Edward e a calça sendo arremessada duramente contra a parede. Agora só o que ela vestia era uma fina e pequena calcinha de renda branca e isto fez com que Edward sorrisse.

br

- Me escondeu o jogo, Isabella…

br

- Hm…

br

Sem dar qualquer resposta, Edward se ajoelhou diante da poltrona, analisando o rosto de Isabella.

br

A calcinha foi no mesmo rumo da calça, mas esta estava partida em duas partes. As coxas foram separadas por duas mãos fortes e geladas e logo a língua do vampiro trabalhava rapidamente no centro molhado de Isabella, que arfava e suplicava.

br

- Oh! Edward!

br

Satisfeito, Edward capturou o clitóris de Isabella entre os dentes e sugou fortemente. O ganido que saiu de dentro dos lábios de Isabella foi gutural e fez com que Edward sugasse ainda mais forte. Com isso, a cintura de Isabella agora rebolava em frente ao rosto do vampiro, que absorvia cada gota de excitação que Isabella liberava.

br

- EDWARD!

br

- Você gosta? – ele disse sem desgrudar os lábios do centro de Isabella, passando a língua rapidamente no clitóris.

br

- S-sim.

br

Edward, já sentindo o que estava por vir, levantou-se – e Isabella soltou um gemido de reclamação – e tirou o resto das roupas antes mesmo que ela conseguisse piscar.

br

- Levante-se.

br

Depois de piscar algumas vezes para tentar entender o significado daquelas palavras, Isabella levantou-se e Edward ocupou o lugar que antes ela ocupava, sentando-se na cadeira e esticando um pouco as pernas.

br

Nisso Isabella pode olhar um pouco como Edward era sem roupas. E, acredite, conseguia ser ainda mais bonito que antes. Seu corpo parecia cuidadosamente desenhado, seguindo em perfeitos riscos e músculos bem definidos. Nem forte demais, nem magro demais: estava na perfeita estatura.

br

- O que está esperando?

br

Com isso ela despertou de seus pensamentos, olhando diretamente para os olhos de Edward, que a chamava com o dedo indicador. Ela deu dois passos para chegar até ele, que a puxou pelo braço e virou de costas. Suas mãos pegaram em sua cintura e a guiaram para que ela se sentasse em seu membro ereto.

br

Ao senti-lo completamente dentro dela, Isabella arfou de antecipação e começou a rebolar em cima do músculo tenso e pulsante. Os olhos de Edward se reviraram e ele fez com que ela se levantasse um pouco e novamente se baixasse.

br

O ritmo inicial era lento e calmo. Isabella precisava se acostumar com seu tamanho e grossura, que, aliás, não eram poucos. A boca da humana estava aberta, ansiando pelo ar e ao mesmo tempo por poder aumentar aquele ritmo torturante.

br

Notando que Isabella já começava a rebolar em cima de Edward, além dos movimentos, as mãos geladas seguraram com a inda mais força a cintura de Isabella, a fazendo sentar e levantar de seu colo com rapidez, arrancando lamúrias dos dois. O único som que se podia ouvir naquele quarto eram gemidos e o barulho dos dois corpos se batendo, o que era praticamente torturante.

br

De repente os olhos da humana se fecharam com força, e todo o seu corpo se concentrou apenas em seu centro. O arrepio cortou todo seu corpo e então um gemido gutural saiu sem que ela quisesse. Edward, ao sentir que Isabella tinha chegado ao orgasmo, aumentou ainda mais o ritmo, se derramando dentro dela logo em seguida.


	8. Capítulo 6

Isabella tentou erguer seu corpo de cima de Edward, mas foi interrompida pelas mesmas mãos fortes e geladas de antes.

- Pra que se levantar?

- Estou com frio.

- Não vai precisar de roupas.

Antes que Isabella pudesse protestar, sua cabeça foi imobilizada através dos cabelos e dentes afiados e pontudos foram cravados em seu pescoço, fazendo com que uma fresta de sangue escorresse pelo mesmo.

- Pronto? – Rosalie entrou dentro do quarto aproximadamente meia hora depois que o grito ensurdecedor e feminino invadiu a mansão, vindo diretamente do quarto.

O corpo de Isabella estava repousado em cima da cama e ela capturava ar como se precisasse estocá-lo. A testa franzida e a inquietude eram provas de seu sofrimento pela dor da transformação.

- Já – Respondeu Edward sem tirar os olhos do corpo de Isabella, que estava coberto por um lençol.

- Alice tinha me dito, mas resolvi esperar. O que aconteceu?

- Nada, ela é só escandalosa e curiosa demais. Alice lhe disse algo mais sobre quanto tempo isso vai demorar?

- Uma hora e meia no máximo.

- Certo. Já fez o que eu pedi?

- Sim, a garota já está com Emmet no outro corredor.

- Muito bem. Deixe-a onde está, avisarei quando for para trazê-la. Pode ir.

A vampira apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu do cômodo.

Uma hora e meia depois os olhos – agora vermelhos – de Isabella se abriram. Sua cabeça girava e ela tinha muita sede. Seus olhos não reconheciam o lugar onde estava, o teto branco e cuidadosamente esculpido.

- Olá – Edward sorriu.

Mas, ao ver aquele que a cumprimentava tudo que aconteceu naquela noite veio a sua cabeça como um raio, a deixando ainda mais tonta.

- Oi – respondeu simplesmente.

- Como se sente?

- Tonta e com sede. Além de me sentir diferente.

- Levante-se, vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Alguns minutos depois Isabella apareceu na escada com a mão segurando a de Edward. Agora vestia um lindo jeans escuro e uma blusa preta que se ajustava perfeitamente ao seu novo corpo. Todos os vampiros da casa a esperavam no térreo da mansão.

- Bella!

Ao ouvir a voz, Isabella olhou para a pessoa que a chamava. Sabia que a conhecia, mas sua turva memória humana não a deixava lembrar com clareza.

- Estes são Jasper, Alice, Emmet e Rosalie – disse Edward ignorando totalmente a fala anterior – Estes vão fazer toda e qualquer vontade sua de agora em diante.

- Certo.

- Bella, graças a deus! – disparou a humana novamente, mas ao se deparar com o confuso olhar de Isabella, estranhou – Não se lembra de mim? Oh, por favor, Bella! Sou eu, Angie! Não lembra? Por favor, nos salve.

- Ignore-a – disse Edward.

- Ela tem um cheiro bom – Isabella disse olhando para ele.

- Eu sei. Pode ir até ela, é isso que você quer.

Isabella caminhou até Ângela lentamente e, ao chegar perto, o primeiro som que a atraiu foi a do coração acelerado. A jugular tinha um cheiro praticamente impossível de se resistir e, quanto mais perto Isabella chegava o rosto do pescoço de Ângela, mais sua garganta ardia de sede.

- Bella? – perguntou Angie com medo.

- Sh! – foi só o que Isabella pronunciou.

- Faça o que quiser, Bella. Obedeça seu instinto.

Isabella sorriu consigo mesma e cravou os dentes da jugular pulsante de Ângela, que soltou um urro de dor.

Minutos mais tarde, com o corpo de Angie atirado pelo chão empoeirado, Isabella se sentou no chão, ao lado de Edward, olhando para os vampiros a sua frente.

- Vai permanecer aqui conosco? – a voz rouca de Edward a despertou de seus pensamentos e, de repente, todos ali tinham desaparecido.

- Vou.

Sei queixo foi puxado pela mão – agora não tão gelada – para um beijo e ali foi declarado um novo tempo naquela casa: o líder agora tinha uma companheira, que teria de ser obrigatória e igualmente respeitada.

**Fim**

_Parece que acabamos por aqui... Mas não se esqueçam, _**amanhã tem o epílogo**_**. **__Entraremos num acordo para decidir quando começaremos a postagem da segunda temporada._

_Finalmente descobrimos o mistério da Angela! E então_? _O que acharam_?_ Não se esqueçam das reviews comentando! Parabéns ao ganhador. Vou pedir para que você me mande uma mensagem particular no inbox com suas características e uma foto para que eu faça seu personagem. Ok_? Beijos!


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo **

- Rosalie não me obedece, Edward. Dou ordens a ela e ela simplesmente de desacata. Não sei até quando vou ter paciência.

- Rosalie nunca gostou de obedecer. Fique tranqüila, com o passar dos anos ela vai se amansar, tudo bem?

- Já disse, não sei até quando vou agüentar sua arrogância.

- Isabella, minha querida, não seja impaciente. Rosalie só gostaria de estar em seu lugar.

- Invejosa – trancou os dentes.

Edward teve que rir.

- Vou caçar. Me acompanha?

- Não. Já cacei ontem.

Edward balançou a cabeça e colou sua boca a dela por alguns segundos, antes de sair da mansão.

Isabella subiu para o quarto, se repousando na poltrona e se pondo a pensar no que tinha ocorrido durante os dois anos que já haviam se passado.

Como uma curiosidade sem tamanho podar tanto a vida de alguém assim? Se não fosse toda aquela pirraça e prepotência, Isabella jamais teria entrado na casa, conhecido Edward e se tornado líder de um dos maiores grupos de vampiros existentes.

Pirraça e prepotência que não haviam sumido com o passar dos anos. Seu rosto ainda era tomado por liderança e seu sorriso ainda tinha a mesma ironia e arrogância de sempre. Sua personalidade não havia mudado em nada, o contrário do que aconteceu com seu corpo. Isabella não tinha mais curvas infantis e rosto de menina. Agora era uma completa mulher, com o poder de torturar somente com o olhar.

Talvez esse poder só tivesse se aprimorado. Ainda nos tempos de humana, seu olhar era firme e não acatava ordens de ninguém. A única mudança talvez era que agora sua tortura era física.

Mas, além de tudo, ela tinha ganhado a Edward. Esse foi o melhor que ela havia ganhado com a transformação. Edward era incrível com ela, sempre fazendo suas vontades, por mínimas que sejam. Não podia ter feito escolha melhor ao permanecer na mansão.

Mas algo a incomodava. Mesmo com aparência dura, nos tempos de humana Isabella era extremamente dependente da família. Amava seus pais, amava a escola, mesmo que não deixasse transparecer isso. E sentia falta.

E, por isso, ela planeja um dia voltar a casa dos pais.

Um dia.

Levantou-se da poltrona e se debruçou na sacada no quarto, olhando para a cidade que um dia ela odiou, mas que ali ela reinaria e seu sumiço havia virado uma lenda.

E, com o vendo lambendo seu rosto, Isabella se pôs a aguardar o que ela nem sabia que existia.

**Fim**

_Agora a primeira temporada acabou mesmo. Entraremos num consenso para ver quando começo a segunda que já está escrita. Mande reviews! O que acharam_? _O que acham que virá na próxima_? Beijos, até a próxima.


End file.
